


The "C" Word

by thatanalystguy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, JJ is a manchild, M/M, Otabek is a good friend, Otapliroy, Very breif mention of sex but no actual sex, Yuri has ulterior motives, just cuddling, not even kissing, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanalystguy/pseuds/thatanalystguy
Summary: JJ had been an intermittent part of Yuri and Otabek’s sex life for quite some time, usually popping in when he and Isabella were fighting. Recently, Isabella filed for divorce and he’d become far more prominent and extremely clingy.-----Everybody done aged up and shit...JJ's been married for a couple of years at least. Yeah. I'm bad at summaries, descriptions and titles.





	The "C" Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiinxx101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiinxx101/gifts).



> Haha....I should be writing the 6 other things I'm working on, but instead, have this really fucking short Otapliroy shit, because I wanted some cuddle fluff for my boys.

“Cuddle with me, Kitten!” JJ whined as he draped himself across the younger man’s back with all of his weight, practically melting into Yuri’s lithe frame. “Cuddle yourself, shithead!” Yuri barked as his sharp elbow grazed JJ’s ribs in disapproval. The only reason Yuri even tolerated JJ was for Otabek and the fact that he was a good lay. JJ had been an intermittent part of Yuri and Otabek’s sex life for quite some time, usually popping in when he and Isabella were fighting. Recently, Isabella filed for divorce and he’d become far more prominent and extremely clingy, which Yuri found both pathetic and irritating. 

 

Yuri snaked out of JJ’s grip and pulled his sweatpants and t-shirt from the floor making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower without another word. “So rude.”, JJ grumbled, looking back to Otabek, who was lazily perched on his designated side of the bed, as if Otabek would tell Yuri to be nice and oblige, but outside of sex no one dared to tell Yuri what do, not even Otabek. Otabek halfheartedly looked up from the magazine article he was reading and gave an uncaring and dismissive shrug. JJ threw his head back in disappointment, “Otabeeeeeeeeeeek.” 

 

Otabek rolled his eyes and held out his arm in a reluctant welcome, and the Candian smiled triumphantly, and wasted no time flopping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the Kazakhstani’s stone-hard core. JJ nuzzled into Otabek’s neck, and the latter stiffened slightly at the unexpected gesture before going back to his article. “Whatcha readddin’?”

 

Otabek turned his head slightly and gave a warning glance at the other as a low grunt of disapproval escaped his throat. JJ’s lips pursed into an apologetic pout, but he took the hint and shut his mouth, resting his cheek on Otabek’s shoulders and half-assedly skimming through the article, something about specific DJ equipment for this, and what kind of songs and sounds to mash with that, and he wasn’t the least bit interested. 

 

Silence was like a death sentence for JJ, but he didn’t want Otabek to literally kick him out of the bed, so he suffered through it in order to get what he’d asked for, and the closeness and warmth was welcome against his mostly bare frame, having opted for only underwear after their little ménage à trois. JJ really needed the non-sexual affection, the divorce leaving him sad, broke and starving for attention.

 

Yuri exited the bathroom with a relaxed sigh, steam escaping from the doorway and mixing with the cooler air of the hotel room. “What the hell is this?!” the Russian spat, gesturing at the other two men on the bed. “Well somebody has to do it.” JJ mocked with a shrug, earning a displeased growl from the blonde. “Well stop it!” 

 

JJ chuckled to himself, he loved to push the angry kitten’s buttons, and now was as good a time as any. He snuggled closer to Otabek, pulling the Kazakhstani tight against him. Otabek’s brows furrowed as he lost his place due to the Candian’s sudden action. Otabek looked at Yuri and offered the same shrug he’d directed at JJ not even fifteen minutes earlier. “You could always join us.” JJ added. Yuri stomped furiously over to the bed, towel in hand and snapped JJ’s back with the damp fabric. “Ow!” 

 

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell, vyperdysch!” Yuri grabbed his portable gaming device from his bedside table and trudged back to the chair in a huff, laying his slender body across it, legs hanging over one arm and back resting against the other. Otabek turned on his side to try to get more comfortable in the awkward embrace, and quickly re-found his spot, picking up where he left off, as best he could with JJ’s big-fat head resting on his arm and blocking part of his vision. Otabek’s brows furrowed in annoyance, but JJ was his friend and he was going through a rough time, so he didn’t express his irritation and instead silently carried on.

 

The Candian was now trying his hardest to get under the Russian’s skin, his face burying in Otabek’s chest as he let out soft hums, and little content moans, childishly wriggling his body in the Kazakhstani’s loose hold. Yuri was doing his best to tune it all out, but his toes curling in displeasure and his low grumbles failed him. Not only was he jealous that  _ his _ Beka was cuddling that annoying manchild, but he was angry with himself for wanting to be a part of that, it really did look nice. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore when JJ opened his mouth and let those annoying noises he somehow called ‘words’ slip out, his voice raspy and teasing. “Wow Otabek, you’re such a good cuddler.”

 

“That’s it!” Yuri shouted, throwing his handheld console to the floor and pushing himself from the chair, making an angry b-line for the bed. JJ  was already shielding his face between Otabek’s chest and the sheets but startled when he felt a shift in weight toward the foot of the bed. Yuri was pulling at his arms and shoving him toward the edge of the bed. “Move!” JJ caught himself from falling off the edge and watched as the blonde settled in, placing himself snugly against Otabel’s frame in a little spoon position. His emerald eyes were like daggers, as he looked at JJ, a scowl painted on his naturally pouty, pink lips. “Well, don’t just fucking sit there like the idiot your are. Hurry up, before I change my mind!” 

 

JJ’s face lit up when he realized what the blonde was insinuating and quickly wrapped himself around the both of them. JJ’s shoulder pressed below Yuri’s chin and his hands locked around Otabek’s waist, his cheek resting on Yuri’s soft, damp hair and his forehead gently set against Otabek’s chin.  Everyone shifted and rearranged their legs, trying to find a perfectly awkward yet comfortable position. A wide grin painted JJ’s features and he let out a pleased sigh. Yuri’s voice was muffled, but unmistakable as it radiated against the Candian’s shoulder, where it had somehow ended up in all the shifting.  

 

“Don’t get any ideas JJ, I still hate you.” The blonde closed his eyes, and let his body relax against the other two men, his hands resting around JJ’s waist; it was warm and cozy, and even if JJ was involved and he would never admit it, he couldn't resist the total feeling of bliss that came over him, just before sleep did the same - until the disgustingly loud, nasal sound of JJ’s insufferable snoring pierced his ears, that is. He was good lay, but his personality was shit and his snoring was worse than his stupid theme song, no wonder Isabella was leaving him. Yuri growled against the other man’s chest and Otabek let out a soft chuckle, bringing a hand down to gently caress his temple. “Just let him nap for a bit, Yura. We’ll kick him out when it’s really time for bed.” Yuri rolled his eyes but surrendered once again, allowing the warm embrace to soothe his sore muscles, knowing that Otabek would keep his word, and maybe give him a little something extra for being nice to JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> * Vyperdysch - Someone who thinks they're important, but actually isn’t.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This probably really sucked. I am so sorry I wasted your time. It sounded better in my head. 
> 
> Comments are love, though! ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ


End file.
